What a beautiful family
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: Just two women watching their family...sucky summary, I know...


**RATING:: **PG

**DISCLAIMER:: **Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did, I would have treated them WAY better than they did. Anyway, they belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc...I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.

**SUMMARY:: **Just two women looking at their family… sucky summary, I know, but this is some weird thing that came to me when I was kinda drunk…

**FEEDBACK:: **Yes, please...but remember, I beg for mercy

**PAIRING:: **W/T (DUH!) and mentions of others but they really don't matter…

**-WABF—**

**What a beautiful family…**

Two women, a green-eyed redhead and a blue-eyed blonde, are sitting on a blanket under a big willow tree in their own backyard. They observe their family that got together just like almost every weekend.

By the grill, a blonde-haired man and a grey-haired man are talking about sports while making burgers and drinking gin and tonic. While they cook, a red-haired elder woman with grey-ish hair and a blue-eyed blonde set up the two tables where they family is going to sit. They're laughing and sharing old stories of their children.

By the swing set a tall blue-eyed brunette watched her dark-haired wife swing back and forth holding their two year old baby boy in her lap. A serene and happy smile spreads across her face when the dark-haired woman stops and starts tickling the little boy, causing him to giggle and squeal like crazy. She joins them and a few seconds later she kisses her wife sweetly on the lips. The dark-haired woman gets a hold of the back of the brunette's neck and deepens the kiss and they only pull apart when their son's pudgy fingers tangle in their hair and pulled, causing them to gasp in pain. Both women laughed as the brunette untangled their son's fingers and smiled at each other, both basking in the happiness of having each other and their son. Who would have thought the little sister of the group could tame the wild one?

They looked away and smile again. In the center of the backyard, a dark-haired man and his sandy-blonde friend are playing soccer with two six year old twins. The two blonde-haired green-eyed boys steal the ball and run as fast as they can, laughing, as the adults chase them, laughing as well. They are being watched by a dark blonde sitting on one of the patio chairs. The blonde unconsciously places her hand on her barely visible baby bump and smiles.

A short blonde exits the house holding a tray with food and is followed by a dark-haired man. The man is holding their three months old daughter wrapped in her pretty pink blanket covered with butterflies. The short blonde leaved the tray on the table, takes the precious cargo from her husband, steals a quick kiss and walks away towards the tall brunette, who's still watching her wife play with their son.

The redhead looks at her wife sitting next to her and reaches out to caress her blonde locks. She pulls her wife to her for a short kiss that feels just like the first one all over again. And she loves it that it feels that way….After pulling away, the redhead gives her wife a winning smile.

The blonde answers back with a lop-side smile that is only for her beloved wife.

"We did good, didn't we?" The redhead asked, referring to their big family.

"We did great," the blonde agreed.

[b]*******************************************************[/b]

_EXPLANATION: (Just in case somebody doesn't identify all the couples)_

_Obviously, the two women on the blanket are Willow and Tara. They're watching their family and first we see Ira and Tara's dad (who is nameless and isn't a dickhead in this story). Setting up the tables are Sheila (who isn't a bitter bitch) and Tara's mom (also nameless). In the swings we have my other favorite pairing. Dawn is watching Faith swing back and forth with their baby boy. _

_The two guys playing soccer are Xander and Donny, obviously, playing with Willow and Tara's children (yes, I love twins), while a pregnant Anya watches them._

_At last, Buffy and Angel show up in the backyard (we all know I'm not the biggest fan of Buffy and Angel together, but whatever). Angel is holding their baby girl before Buffy takes her and goes to talk to Dawn._

_I don't know if you guys liked it or not…this is the kind of thing that occurs to me when I'm drunk so…hope you liked it! Lol. _


End file.
